Game Night Turnabout
by Skyheart42
Summary: A game night at the Wright Anything Agency goes awry... (One-shot, Post-DD)


Trucy, Apollo and Athena watched intently as Phoenix carefully started pulling a piece from their Jenga tower. They had been going for almost five minutes, and the tower was wobbling precariously; the tiniest twitch could bring it tumbling down. Phoenix slowly slid the piece halfway out, and as he adjusted the position of his hand, there was a sudden flash of lightning, along with a loud clap of thunder. The sudden noise caused Phoenix to flinch, and the Jenga tower fell. They all stared at it in silence for a moment, but then, Trucy started laughing, followed by Athena and Apollo, and after a moment, Phoenix laughed as well.

"Oh, that was just great," Trucy said, having managed to stop laughing.

"Yeah," Athena agreed, grinning. "Hey, let's play another game! I'll go find one," she said, standing up, and Trucy decided to join her.

A few minutes later, Athena returned to the table, holding the box for CLUE.

"Where's Trucy?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, she just had to go to the bathroom," Athena replied.

"Alright. So-" Phoenix started to say something, but suddenly, lightning flashed, and the power went out. The three attorneys sat silently in the dark for a moment, until Phoenix spoke. "Hey, Apollo, I think there's a flashlight somewhere in my office. Can you go and get it?"

"U-um, yeah," Apollo replied. He stood, and walked down the hallway to Phoenix's office.

* * *

A few minutes later, Apollo had found the flashlight. He switched it on, and pointed it towards the doorway. He started walking back towards the room with the table where Mr. Wright and Athena were sitting, but as he passed the bathroom, he suddenly remembered that Trucy was in there, so he knocked lightly on the door.

"Trucy?" he whispered. No response. He knocked again, a bit harder this time. Still nothing. _Why isn't she saying anything...?_ He slowly started to open the door, and whispered Trucy's name again. As he started pushing the door open, he heard the sound of something metal clattering against the edge of the door. He pushed the door open a bit more, and grabbed the object that had made the noise. He pointed the flashlight at it. It was a bloodied knife. Apollo quickly pushed the door open further, panicked. He aimed the flashlight at the floor, and stared in frozen horror at the sight of Trucy, covered in blood.

Just then, he heard Mr. Wright calling him. "Hey Apollo, did you find that flashlight yet?" Apollo couldn't manage a response.

* * *

"Huh," Phoenix said. "I wonder why Apollo's not saying anything..." He stood up from the table, and began walking toward the hallway. He found Apollo in the doorway of the bathroom, staring dumbly at something inside. "Apollo...?" Phoenix said. He walked up to him, and when he looked into the bathroom to see what Apollo was looking at, the sight that greeted him was the last thing he would have expected. Trucy was dead on the floor. _No..._

It was then that Phoenix noticed the bloody knife, still in Apollo's hand. "You... You KILLED HER!" Apollo snapped out of his daze at Phoenix's outburst.

"Wh- What?! No! I didn't-!" Apollo's protests were cut off as Phoenix slammed him into the side of the doorway. The knife clattered to the floor.

"Don't lie to me," Phoenix snarled, his face mere inches from Apollo's. "You killed Trucy. You were holding the knife, and there's no one else here who could have killed her!"

Apollo's eyes went wide a half-second after Phoenix finished talking, and said, "wait... what if... What if Athena was actually the one who killed her? They went together to get the game! She could have done it then!"

"But _you_ were holding the knife," Phoenix snapped at him.

Just then, Athena came into the hallway, staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. Phoenix had pinned Apollo against the doorframe, and there was a knife on the floor next to them. "What's going on?!"

They both looked at her. Phoenix was the first to speak up. "Apollo murdered Trucy! And now he's trying to convince me that _you're_ the real murderer!"

"What?! ...Apollo, how could you do something like this?!" Apollo just gaped at her, and said, "I didn't kill her! She was already dead when I found her!"

"Then why were you holding the knife?" Phoenix snapped, glaring at Apollo.

"I- I just found it on the floor!" Apollo looked from Phoenix to Athena, seeming like he could start crying.

Suddenly, Athena started laughing maniacally. Phoenix and Apollo looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Wha- It was _you_, wasn't it, Athena?" Phoenix yelled, letting go of Apollo.

"...In a manner of speaking," she said, giggling and playing with her earring. Suddenly, the lights came back on, and something jumped onto Phoenix's back, knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see Trucy sitting on top of him, grinning.

"Wha...?"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Trucy got up from Phoenix's back to high-five Athena. Phoenix and Apollo stared at the two girls, dumbfounded. Now that the lights were on, they could see that the substance they had thought to be Trucy's blood was actually just ketchup. A whole bottle of it, it seemed like.

"...Holy SHIT! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! YOUR PRANK SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! AND I ALMOST STRANGLED APOLLO!" Phoenix felt like he could punch someone in the face. The girls were still giggling. Phoenix sighed and shook his head, and then walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** April fools!

So, I got the idea for this on Sunday, although at first it was a bit different... Funny story- I had completely forgotten that April Fools Day was coming up this week, and I didn't remember until I got to the end of writing this and decided to make Trucy and Athena say "April Fools". Even though I had changed the from my original idea, which was drastically different, to it being a prank from the girls, it took me until then to remember. Ha.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and favorite!


End file.
